Autumn Leaves
by Azuranaito
Summary: It's a beautiful autumn day! What would be better than enjoying the nice little dip in the air? Eating candy apples and leaping into leaf piles, maybe? That describes the day Kirby had with Meta Knight. (First father-son fic, little bit of father-son fluff.)


Autumn Leaves

 **Disclaimer: *points to other stories***

 **A/N: Oh my lord, I have gotten into writing one shots lately! I bet a lot of people will love this cute little story. This came to me in one of my drawings, actually. I don't want to give too much away, other than this is part of my normal storyline. Well, here we go!**

It was a crisp and cool Mid October morning in Dreamland. The leaves have been changing from green to gold, birds have been migrating further north for the winter, and animals like squirrels have been gathering food for the winter. Dreamland is beautiful year round, but summer and fall are the most beauteous times for the southern country.

Kirby woke up very early that morning. He stretched his pink malleable body, sucking in some of the cool air, and relaxing. A cute, sugary sweet grin was on his face. Despite it being cold, it was a beautiful day today! But, that being said, the cold thing was easy to fix. He pulled out a scarf that was a darker shade of pink and put it on. He walked out of the house towards the castle.

 _Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._ Kirby felt the crunching of autumn leaves beneath his feet. He picked one that wasn't crushed up. It was a pretty shade of orange with a few gold splotches. Kirby smiled, kept holding it and kept on walking, still picking up pretty little autumn leaves. Eventually, the little Puffal went to the castle with more than forty leaves in his paws. He went inside, seeing King Dedede talking with Callie.

"Weaves poyo! Weaves!" Kirby said, tossing the golden leaves on the floor. King Dedede's eyes widened, mouth agape. "Kirby! Why did you throw the leaves on the floor? I just had the Waddle Dees clean it!" He yelled. "Pwetty, poyo. Weaves pwetty." Kirby replied innocently, picking up one of the leaves and holding it out, wanting Dedede to take it. The penguin just looked at the little Puffal in confusion.

"Kirby, I don't want that leaf." Dedede said bluntly. Callie giggled at the sight. "Aww, you just don't want to look soft in front of the little guy. He wants to give you an early Christmas present. It's the thought that counts." She said, smiling. King Dedede rubbed the back of his head, furrowing his brow at Callie. He looked back at Kirby and grinned a little; the toddler was still holding the leaf out for the penguin king to grab.

"Meh, I'll take it. But a good present would be a sweet candy apple; them things and leaf piles just scream fall."

"I didn't agree to make a candy apple for you yet. I made some for Victoria, Tiff, Tuff, Sword, Blade, and Meta Knight. I have to go back and make some more." Callie said.

That little mention of the leaf pile gave Kirby an idea. It made the little Puffal giggle happily. He picked up the leaves that were on the floor and laid them on a table, arranging them by color and shape. He then went back towards King Dedede.

"What do ya want now, Kirby?" He asked. Kirby did a raking motion with his paws. "Wake. Kaabi wanna wake!" Of all the things that would surprise Dedede, this was definitely one of them. "Why do you wanna rake leaves?" He asked. "Weaf pile! Weaf pile!" The little Puffal chirped. King Dedede laughed. "OK, kid, go right ahead. Take a little bit of the burden off my Waddle Dees. I might go out there later to see it. There's a rake in the Ebrum Apartment you can borrow."

"T'ank you!" Kirby said, skipping off merrily. He went to the Ebrum apartment to grab the rake. The door was open, and Kirby looked around for a rake. He crawled under a table, around little nooks and crannies, any sort of crawl space in the apartment wasn't safe from the Puffal's curious mind. Tiff eventually found Kirby under a table looking for something.

"What are you looking for, Kirby?" She asked. "Kaabi wan' wake." He replied. Tiff understood what he said and was very confused. Why did he want a rake? It wasn't a toy. She smiled anyway and pulled the little Puffal out from under the table.

"Maybe you'd rather eat a candy apple. Callie's currently making some with my mom." To her surprise, Kirby shook his head. "Caady aapaah lataah, wake faast. Kaabi make weaf piaah." The tot explained. Tiff was very confused as to why he'd rake first. But, the little Puffal's behaviors were very unpredictable to say the least, so she might as well leave well enough alone.

She walked away for a moment, leaving Kirby by himself for a moment. She came back a few minutes later and gave Kirby the rake. It was even taller than he was.

Then again, that being said, the tot was only eight inches tall.

"You know how to rake, don't you, Kirby?" She asked. Kirby mimicked a raking motion... with the wrong end of the rake combing the floor. Tiff had to keep herself from giggling. She took the rake away from Kirby and turned it to the right side, then raked.

"When you're outside, go like that." She said with a smile. "Pway in pile when Kaabi done?" He asked. Unfortunately, Tiff shook her head. "Sorry, Kirby. I have to help with some chores. I'll get Tuff and go play with you then, OK?" She asked.

Kirby frowned, then walked out of the apartment, going outside in front of the castle where the trees were. Some of the Waddle Dees had already started raking, but there were still many more leaves to go. He began to rake, like how Tiff showed him. It was slow going, but a big leaf pile was about to form. He wiped his face off with a calm sigh. Kirby giggled. It wasn't a very big pile, at least, not yet anyway. He began raking again.

A couple hours have passed. Kirby had raked all the leaves into a very big pile, more than double his height. He admired the pile, grinning. Not bad for a toddler. He climbed one of the trees that was close to the leaf pile, ready to jump in. He leapt in, causing a lot of the leaves to spread from the pile, but not by much. He crawled out of the pile and raked the leaves back into the pile.

"Aren't you a little young to be doing such as that?" A male voice called out from above the little Puffal. Kirby looked up and saw Meta Knight hovering above him with a candy apple in his left hand.

"Medakni! Pway in pile with Kaabi?" Kirby asked. Meta Knight chuckled. "That sounds very fun, Kirby. However, I do not wish to get leaves on my candy apple." Kirby frowned. This was the second time he was denied a little bit of fun with someone he liked. Frankly, the little Puffal didn't like that.

Meta Knight raised his mask up and took a bite of the candy apple. Some of the sticky candy coating got on his mask and mouth. A fun little thought popped in Kirby's mind. He climbed in the tree Meta Knight was sitting in. The knight absentmindedly chomped on the apple, suckling it without a care. Kirby giggled to himself. He hoped Meta Knight won't be mad.

"Poy yo poyo!" Chirped the little Puffal. It made Meta Knight jump up just enough for him to fall out of the tree into the leaf pile. Kirby giggled sweetly, yet mischievously. Meta Knight crawled out from the strewn about leaf pile, a few golden leaves on his head, mask askew, with the candy apple still in his mouth. He took the apple out of his mouth and growled.

"Was that amusing to you, little one?!" He asked angrily. Kirby felt bad after that. "Kaabi sowwy..." Kirby said sadly. Meta Knight chomped down on the candy apple again as if nothing happened. "No leaves got on my apple, so I am alright." He said, eyes pink with amusement. Kirby brightened up then. "Medakni not mad?" The tot asked.

"No. I would've been if I dropped the apple. It's very sweet; the way I like it." He explained. "Aapaah good?"

Meta chuckled when Kirby asked that. "Yes, the apple is very good. Victoria picked them from Whispy Woods." He punctuated his statement by chomping the apple again. He took the whole thing in his mouth to swallow the last bite, discarding the stick in his Dimensional Cape. He climbed back into the tree again.

"Do you want to do this right, little one?" Meta Knight asked. "What Medakni mean by t'at?" Kirby asked. Meta Knight unfurled his wings from the Dimensional Cape, reaching his hand out for Kirby to grab. The little Puffal obliged, grabbing the elder Puffals paw. Meta Knight flew himself and Kirby to a higher limb of the tree. It was a bit high, but the pile was big enough to soften the impact for the both of them. The height scared Kirby a little bit. He whimpered and snuggled against Meta, much to the knight's surprise and slight happiness. Meta Knight has grown quite fond of the little Puffal.

"Ready? I will have your paw with mine, Kirby. I will not let go, I promise." Meta Knight said. "Trust me." Kirby nodded. "Kaabi twust Meda." Meta Knight smiled behind the mask. "Ready? On three, we jump, understood, little one?" Kirby nodded. Meta Knight began to count.

"One... two... three!"

Like that, the two Puffals jumped into the leaf pile. Kirby was giggling with pure happiness and a sugary sweet smile on his face. The leaves were splayed everywhere in the grass from where the two Puffals landed. How strange. With their combined weight, they wouldn't have made a dent. Kirby barely weighs four ounds, and Meta Knight is four times that weight with his armor. That didn't seem to matter to the two Puffals. Both of them were laughing, which was odd, seeing that from Meta Knight. His eyes shone a bright blue.

"Awww, that's so sweet!" Callie said out of nowhere. Kirby and Meta Knight looked up and saw Callie with King Dedede. They were both holding candy apples.

"Wook, Dedede! Meda pwayed with Kaabi!" Kirby said cheerfully. "Well, ya captured one of the things of fall, alright. Y'all looked like you had fun." Dedede said with a grin. The two Puffals got out from the leaves, with Kirby skipping merrily back to the castle.

"Tell me something, Meta Knight. Why were you in that leaf pile with Kirby? That mushy sweet paternal stuff don't seem like your thing." King Dedede said.

"Well, sire, it is simple, really. Kirby really wanted someone to play with him. I was at the right place at the right time, although, I didn't appreciate him causing me to fall out of the tree into the pile." Meta Knight explained.

"So you were just throwing the tot a bone?" The penguin asked. "Precisely," Meta answered with a blissful sigh. A smile formed behind his mask when he saw Kirby bounding out towards the two with two candy apples, one in each little paw. "Do you know what makes a perfect fall day, Sire?" Meta asked. "No. What?"

"Sitting in a leaf pile with Kirby with a candy apple in one hand and an autumn leaf in another as my cape billows in the wind. That was something sweet Kirby did with me." Meta sighed again, eyes turning blue, curving upward to show he was smiling.

"And I would very much like to do that again."

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

 **A/N: Just another little one shot. This is also my first father-son FanFiction involving Kirby and Meta Knight. I might have made Meta a little OOC. I want to know if I did a good job with this fic, so feel free to comment, they are very much appreciated :)**


End file.
